


Super Nanny Skills

by shunziqing



Series: 复仇者短篇集 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“动不了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Nanny Skills

战后总结会议开完，Coulson不记得自己是怎么回到mansion的，他想他应该感谢Fury主任指派了一名探员开车送他，不过此刻他真的没有多余的力气。

世界差一点在今天毁灭，纽约市一片狼藉。他们取得了胜利，但是时间不可能永远定格在获胜的那一瞬间，收拾残局永远比瞄准开火复杂一万倍，有时Coulson几乎羡慕Clint的工作，只是几乎。

他经过玄关走进大宅的起居室，本以为不会在此碰到任何人，因为不论超级士兵血清、钢铁战衣、浩克还是忍者训练，他们毕竟都并不真的是神，而就算是Thor，在Coulson离开神盾总部时也看上去疲惫又悲伤，但是——

“Coul——so——n。”Stark坐在沙发前的地毯上，背对着他，头也不回地说，电视上正放着卡通片，不是说屋里有任何人真的在看，“就冲这屋里突然升高的严肃程度，进门儿的一定是Coulson对不对？哦嘿我说，终于是时候施展你的超级保姆技能了——”

他还没说完，躺在他身后沙发上的Steve发出一声闷在枕头里的呻吟——Coulson从没见过队长在别人面前这么不注意礼仪，不过话说回来，他们以前也从没遭遇过如此艰苦的战斗，“哦，上帝啊Tony，闭嘴。”他说，盲目地伸出手精准地捂住了Tony的嘴。Stark几乎没有挣扎就放松下来，过程快得令人心生警觉。

Coulson皱了皱眉，扭头看向角落里的Natasha和她旁边仍埋头在披萨盒子里的Bruce。

“Clint在更衣室里。”Natasha安静地说，锐利的绿眼睛里是理解和了然。

Coulson克制住揉鼻梁的冲动，朝她轻轻点头道谢。

*

Clint坐在长椅的最里边，弓仍握在手中，额头抵着弓的一端，听到Phil走进来也没有改变姿势。

探员走到他身后，在一臂之遥的地方停下来，伸出手臂就能触到对方的肩膀，不过他没有。

“你做的很好。”Phil说。

神箭手发出一声嗤笑：“我让Loki有机可乘。”

“但你没有让他得逞。”

Clint抬起头来，扭身面对他，眼睛被怒气和自责染得晶亮：“那都是些屁话！！Coulson——”

“Barton！”Phil拿出了长官的气势，伸手狠狠攥住了对方的肩膀。

Clint僵住了，肌肉在Phil掌下紧绷着，他握弓的手指收紧，但他没有退缩，甚至还挑衅地扬了扬下巴。老天啊，这固执的混账王八蛋。

这些人是不可能被驯服的，Phil突然意识到。他们每一个人，每一个人都是固执的王八蛋，而正是这种固执与不放弃，拯救了世界。他的工作就是：管理这一帮硬脑壳混球，幸好他自己也毫不逊色。

“你今天总共射出了多少箭？”Phil问，扶在肩上的手滑到了颈后。

Clint皱了皱眉：“谁他妈记——”

“四百七十三箭。”Phil打断他，“其中包括最后一只用来麻醉Hulk的，正中目标。你为了救寡妇从四十层楼上跳下来，Clint，你没让Loki成功控制你，而我们赢了。我们赢了。你做得不错。”

Clint闭上眼，深深吸进一口气，好像之前一直忘了怎么呼吸。他微微向后仰，靠进Phil的手中：“感觉上不像是真的。”

“哦等你看到你需要写的报告数量你就会觉得这是真的了。”Phil干巴巴地说，满意地看到神箭手嘴边露出一丝微笑，“现在，换掉制服，洗澡，休息。”

Clint低了低头：“动不了。”他含糊不清地嘟囔。

“什么？”

“胳膊动不了。”他不去看Phil的眼睛，抬起左手去够背心的拉链，胳膊只到半路就举不起来了，Phil能看到他的手在轻轻颤抖。

心脏像是突然被捏住了一样，Phil缓了一会儿才沉默地把对方手里的弓拿开。

他轻柔但高效地剥掉了Clint的制服，领着另一个男人进到相连的浴室，打开花洒，调好水温。犹豫了一下，然后脱掉西服外套和领带，把衬衫袖口折到手肘，开始帮弓箭手洗头发。

战斗留下的灰尘和血迹被渐渐冲走，露出了原本暗金的发色，Phil同时能感觉到身前的人体内泄露出的疲惫，他的本能想要安慰，但这是Clint Barton，他们仍然——

手指勾住了他的皮带，Clint轻轻一带就另Phil顺从地靠近，他把脸埋进年长探员的颈窝中，长长出了口气。

“Clint。”Phil警告。

弓箭手在他怀里动了动脑袋，湿漉漉的头发向四面八方翘着，柔软的感觉像极了某种野生动物：“唔，”他说，对着Phil的脖颈咧出一个坏笑，“反正你这身衣服也毁了。”


End file.
